


Tormented Whispers

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Someone dies, Someone made me do feels, and i am crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: A drabble for a friend or two on FB who.. felt this a compelling thing to see.Inquisitor Liasa Lavellan has fought her way long and hard to find Solas and stop the Viddasala.. but she doesn't make it in time to him.This is MY OWN interpretation of what would happen had she succumbed to the mark before making it to Solas a the eluvian. Well Amber's too, but I expanded on it. Not canon stuff btw. Just saying.





	Tormented Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I 100000% blame Amber for this ridiculous thing that made me cry to write -_-

Creators.. It had been a brutal battle. I could feel my strength waning, the power from the Mark was far too much for me now. It had taken too long, fighting Saarath. I saw Dorian laying there, bleeding, and Bull holding him, his own fear driving me to my feet. I stumbled over to them, and poured the last of my magic into Dorian’s weak body, and when he took a huge gasping breath, Bull yelled at him for trying to die. I took the moment to slip away, through the eluvian. Tumbling through the magic corridor, I fell out the other side, to my knees. 

I looked around, horror clawing through my head as I saw all of the frozen Qunari warriors, staring forward with sightless dead eyes. I tried to take a breath, climb to my feet. My.. my legs wouldn’t hold me. I fell to my side, feeling my mind try to slip away. I could hear someone yelling, and I rolled onto my back to look up at the sky.    
Not a bad place to look when one is dying. What would happen to me here? The Mark was building in power again, and I had no way to stop it this time. But this time.. This time there was no pain. I felt a tear escape my eye, as I thought of poor Cullen. How he might never know what really happened here. How much we had lost.. In this fruitless quest to stop Solas, and the Viddasala. I tried to get up once more, but nothing worked. My own power gone, the Mark about to explode again and all I wanted to do was see his face once more.    
Cullen, my gentle lion. Unwavering in his love for me, he had let me grieve for Solas, then picked up the pieces of my heart and wove them back together with his love. 2 glorious, tender and passionate years.   
Or even Solas, my lonely wolf. Had I known.. Really know what, even more,  _ who _ he was, I think I would have followed him into the Fade and never looked back. He would always hold a part of my heart. I swallowed a pained sob, couldn’t even bring myself to wipe my face.   
My arm started to shake, green and horrifying, lifting from the ground. I said a small prayer. To the Creators. To the Maker. To whatever deity that was left to hear me. 

_ Take care of them. Help Cullen to find love and heal. Help Solas to forgive himself.  _

A flash of brilliant green light.. And no small moment of pain.. 

_ And I was gone. _

  
  


Solas stood there, facing the final eluvian, after freezing the Viddasala in her tracks. His head hung low, and he felt the reverberation of the power from the Mark one last time. She would be here soon. Too soon? Or not soon enough. His heart started to slow in his chest when he realized he heard.. Nothing. He turned around, intent on looking for her, if only to see her face one more time. The air swirled in front of him, and a green form appeared. His heart seized in his chest. 

“No,” he whispered as the form floated towards him. When Liasa’s pale form stopped in front of him, his head lowered. 

_ Vhenan _ she whispered. 

“Vhenan, I am so sorry,” he whispered back, tears coursing down his face, dripping onto the glinting metal on his chest.    
_ I waited for you _ she said, her voice low and mournful.

“I know.. I was too late,” he said, his soft voice cracking. He reached out and his hand slid through her glowing cheek. She looked away from him and sighed. If a ghost could sigh. 

_ You.. you were my dreams for so long _ she whispered. He nodded. “You were mine, Vhenan, at the end of it all, you were mine.”

_ It was all for naught, and now it’s come true  _ she said, her face swinging back to look at him. Pain etched there, and he was nearly undone.    
“What has?” he asked, almost afraid of her answer. 

_ Your nightmare. Your greatest fear… Dying alone  _ she answered, her voice trembling. 

He fell to his knees, his hands clutching at the rocks scattered under her floating feet. 

_ Ar lath ma, Vhenan  _  she whispered in his ear. He swallowed, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan,” he answered through his tears.    
_ Tell.. tell him I loved him as much as one could. One taken by the Wolf. He saved me and made me whole again. He.. he is my greatest regret  _ she said, turning to look back at the eluvian. Solas looked and saw Cullen clamor through the mirror, heard his sword clatter to the ground as he ran to her prone form. Heard the hoarse yell when Cullen realized she was indeed..

Gone. 

Solas looked up at Liasa still floating there, one hand over her mouth, the other over her stomach.    
She looked down at him and gave him a sad smile.

_ He would have made a beautiful father  _ and with those parting words she disappeared. Solas couldn’t bring himself to move, his eyes on her lifeless body, so close.. Yet so far away. He didn’t see Cullen lay her gently down, or pick up his discarded sword. Or stalk towards him with fire in his amber eyes. When the first blow fell, Solas laid there stunned, letting Cullen hit him again and again. When Cullen fell to his knees next to Solas, who laid there bruised and bleeding, defeated as Cullen was, he asked Solas why.    
“Because I failed her. I failed her,” he whispered. Cullen dropped his sword and fell to the ground. 

Solas got up, stood staring down at the human who had been kind to him so long before. Knelt and healed his wounded hands, whispered the parting words from their beloved, and with one last mournful look at Liasa, he turned and walked through the final mirror.

As he did, he heard on the wind, 

_ Ar lath ma, Vhenan - forever _


End file.
